Him
by rndmnrd
Summary: As Gus Crumb enters his Legacy year, he faced with a new problem. He's beginning to fall for his roommate. His male, secretive, unique, and extremely attractive roommate, Marshall Hare son of the March Hare. With Legacy Day fast approaching, Gus is faced with the choice between destiny or love. WARNING: contains slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is going to be a multi-chapter story and I really hope you like it! The ship is totally a crack ship, but I totally loved it when my friend gave it to me. It contains one OC and a few underdeveloped characters that I made in my own perspective, but other than that I hope the characters are close to their real personalities. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* - I do not own Ever After High (curse you Mattel!).**

* * *

Gus Crumb walked dutifully down the halls of Ever After High. His room number clutched tightly in one hand and a bag of sour drops in the other. His bags were placed in his room already, his father's kind gesture or something, and all he had to do was go there. Apple White was giving out room numbers and she wanted everyone's roommates to be a "surprise" or something. He turned a corner and saw his room at the end of the corridor. Neither name was beside the door yet so he entered without knocking.

As soon as he entered, he was hit by a wave of smells. The first seemed to be the inviting earthy smell of the forest. Another was the overwhelming smell of brewing tea. A boy stood in the center of the room with his hands outstretched, L-shapes being made with his fingers. "No, no. that's not right either." He drawled, a Scottish accent becoming prominent. Gus coughed slightly to draw some attention to himself and the boy turned in surprise. "You!" He pointed a finger in Gus' direction. The mystery boy's eyes were wide and his head twitched lightly to the left. "Are you G-Gus Cr-Crum-mb?" The boy held a paper to his eyes and seemed to be having problems pronouncing his name.

Finding his voice, Gus stood up a little taller, "Yes, my name is Gus Crumb. Are you my roommate?"

The boy giggled in a somewhat crazy manner, "Why yes, my good sir, I am. The name," he gave an extravagant bow, "is Marshall Hare." The boy giggled again and walked to the center of the room. A large wood table sat there and there was a tea set laid out. Picking up a cup with shaking hands, he took a long drink. The tea seemed to calm him, until that is, he pitched forward onto the floor.

Startled, Gus hurried and caught the boy before he hit the ground. "Hey! Hey now, you alright?" He gently laid the boy on the ground and brushed the hair out of his face. A strange feeling passed through Gus and he gazed at the boy without shame. Marshall had two toned hair, a mix of brown and blonde that fell to his shoulders with brown bunny ears sprouting from the top of his head. His pale skin had freckles across his nose and high-set cheekbones. Green-hazel eyes met his own and Gus found them stunning. _'Eyes.' _That brought him back the reality.

Marshall groaned and lifted a hand to his head, "What happened?" Looking up at Gus, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Who are you?"

Standing and holding out a hand, Gus answered, "I'm Gus Crumb, your roommate. You said your name was Marshall, drank some tea, and then passed out."

Marshall groaned again and wiped a hand over his face as he stood, "I'm sorry. Yes, I am Marshall Hare. I am- I have- Oh Godmother, how do I say this?" He was fumbling for words and Gus could tell he was frustrated. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Gus quieted the half-bunny.

A nervous smile spread across Gus' lips and he rubbed his hand awkwardly on his roommate's arm, "Don't worry about it now. A story for another time, yeah?"

Marshall laughed shakily, "Yeah, another time." Giving Gus a look through his hair, Gus felt a warmth pool on his cheeks.

_'Damn those eyes.' _Gus tore his gaze away and looked around the room, "So, which side is mine?"

* * *

**And there we go! Hope you guys liked it! Please review and I will see you all soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter 2 and I really have no idea how long it will go. Maybe 7 or 8 chapters? I don't know. But, here is the next part. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall let out a laugh and looked around, "Um, I think you have the left side. I was trying to figure out where all my stuff was and I kind of invaded your space a bit. Sorry." Marshall hesitantly looked towards the blonde. He seemed pleased and walked slowly to that side of the room. Marshall let him eyes fall and cursed himself for his own issue.

The 'issue' in question, of course, was tea. Marshall is the son of the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland, so he is supposed to be mad. And for the most part, he is. But, when he was around 8 or 9 years old, his Uncle Hatter gave him a recipe for a certain kind of tea. "This tea," he told him, "will allow you to control yourself a little better." The first time he made it, the same thing that happened earlier happened. He passed out, waking up a few minutes later with a much clearer head. He could think easily and he didn't shake wildly. It gave him a chance to go to school with the other wonderlandians and his whole life changed. Now, he was sat with a very attractive blonde in his- sorry, their- dorm and just made a complete fool of himself.

"H-Hey Marshall?"

The voice brought Marshall out of his thoughts, "Yes? Is something wrong?" He stood quickly and walked to the other boy.

Gus' faced flushed as he approached and he softly said, "Well, the thing is, you're much, um, taller than I am. And, well, I can't seem to reach…" He finished with his eyes sweeping upwards toward the bureau. Following his eyes, Marshall spotted a large green trunk at the top shelf.

Marshall gave the boy a once over again and realized that, in fact, he had a good three inches on the boy. Nodding to Gus, Marshall pulled the large trunk off the shelf and laid it out on the bed. Gus' eyes lit up and he smiled broadly, and Marshall found himself loving the sight. His teeth were slightly separated, a small gap that Marshall found incredibly cute, and his blue eyes sparkled. As Gus rummaged through his trunk, Marshall settled himself on his bed sipping a cup of tea, contentedly.

Gus soon mimicked Marshall's position, and Marshall felt the eyes on him. Looking up, he met the boy's eyes. Gus looked away and Marshall could see a light pink dusting over his cheeks. Smiling to himself, Marshall asked over the rim of his teacup, "Is there something you need?"

The pink darkened to a rose color and Gus stuttered out a reply, "I'm just confused. That tea caused you to pass out earlier. Are you going to…"

"Pass out? No, I'm fine now. The tea causes me to have a stronger grip on reality. The first drink can bring on some, uhh, unpleasant side effects." He gave Gus a smile and took another drink of tea.

"So the boy I met earlier… was still you?"

"Yes and no." Marshall bit his lip as he thought of how to word his thoughts, "I'm naturally mad, but the tea has ailments to tone it down. I can think clearer, but I tend to have gaps in my memory." Marshall stood and poured another cup of tea, holding it out towards Gus. The boy looked at it questioningly and Marshall explained in a hurry, "The tea won't affect you, I promise. This is just plain black tea. My cup had special herbs in it. See?" Tilting the cup, the dark plants became evident in the bottom of the cup.

Gus gave a sigh of relief he had been holding in, and accepted the cup, "Do you have any honey?"

Marshall held up the bottle of golden liquid and watched as the blonde poured three of four tablespoons into the dark drink. Raising an eyebrow at his behavior, the rosy cheeks returned.

"I'm the child of Gretel. I love sweets."

Marshall laughed and crossed the room to Gus' bed. Sitting on the other side, he leaned over a grabbed the bottle of honey from his hands. The blonde gave a noise of protest and reached for the bottle back. Marshall scrambled away and ran to his bed. Locking eyes with Gus, Marshall poured some of the honey onto his finger. Lifting the finger to his lips, he sucked it off and smiled at the sweet taste. Gus stared at the boy for a moment before launching off his bed after the half-bunny. Before Marshall could move again, he was on his back against the mattress. With Gus leaning over top of him, and he was slowly getting closer.

* * *

**Cliffy! Hahaha, I'm evil. I wanted to point something out, because this isn't the only EAH story I have on here. EAH One-Shots is my other story and it's just what the title says it is. Random one-shots that I do for you. If you liked this, you will probably like that. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it and I will see you soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chapter 3 is here! A little warning: this goes to the PG-13 side of T and has it's moments where it may go a little inappropriate. But it's not that bad. I hope you guys like it and please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gus couldn't control himself. As the eared boy made his way over to his bed, his breathe caught in his throat. He watched as Marshall sat beside him on the bed and felt his cheeks begin to burn. _'Godmother! Why can't I seem to get a handle on myself? And because of a boy. A boy!' _Stirring the tea with fake interest, Gus poured more honey into it. As he did, he felt the bottle begin to leave his hands. Gus let out a noise, somewhere between a whine and a groan, and turned to see Marshall holding the bottle gingerly in his hands. As he reached for it, the boy jumped from his bed and ran to his own. Gus' eyes flashed down for a moment before going back to the teacup at hand, cheeks ablaze at his actions.

Why was this so hard for him? For the longest time, Gus had watched pretty girls and wrestled with his guy friends so why was this any different? Oh, that's right. Marshall was just so odd. His hair was longer than any other guys at Ever After High, almost at a length that would be considered feminine. His eyes, large and hazel, gave him a sweet, innocent look. That look, however, was currently far from innocent.

Marshall had poured some of the honey onto one of his fingers slowly. Locking eyes with Gus, he lifted the finger to his mouth and suck on it. Gus could just catch the bit of pink tongue that pulled the sweet honey from his finger. Pulling his hand down, Gus could see that a small bit on honey was on his upper lip. Biting down on his lip hard, Gus tried to drive away the thoughts of licking the honey off on his own. Unfortunately, the 'Gretel' in him got the best of him and he found himself being carried towards the boy. Desire coursed through him, but he tried to convince himself that it was for the honey and not for the other boy's lips.

With more force than he anticipated, he pushed the taller boy onto the mattress and pinned him down with his hands. Marshall's eyes went wide and Gus could feel his heart thumping quickly under his hand. Looking into the hazel eyes, Gus began to lean down, his target clear. Just as he went to meet their lips he muttered, "You have some honey on you." And at those words, their lips crashed together.

Gus never believed in 'sparks'. At least, not until now. Fire exploded under his lips and he was overwhelmed. By the eagerness that Marshall responded with, he felt it too. A whimper left Gus' mouth and he pulled Marshall closer, trying to feel more of the wonderful feeling. It was his first kiss and it couldn't have been more intense and incredible. A weight fell on his hips and Gus knew it was Marshall as the weight was pulling him into the boy.

Marshall broke the kiss first, but latched his lips onto Gus' neck. A gasp left his lips, swiftly followed by a moan as the half-bunny bit down. Gus gripped Marshall harder, and his mind was foggy. He shivered as Marshall trailed his tongue over the new bite mark, but he still felt as though the room was burning.

Pulling at the collar of Marshall's shirt, Gus reconnected their lips. _'Why does this feel so _right_?' _Gus couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that kissing his male roommate felt like he was on cloud nine. But something about it just felt….. _good_.

A knock at the door caused the two to fly apart. Both their eyes grew wide and Gus tore his gaze away from Marshall. Somehow finding the strength to stand, Gus ran to the door. Opening it up a crack, he was greeted with the sight of Apple White. Clearing his throat he asked, "Can we help you?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked him up and down before hesitantly responding with, "I think that your rooms got mixed up. Is Marshall Hare rooming here?"

"Ummm, yeah. Marsh? There's someone here to see you." Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted with the sight of rumpled clothes, messing hair, and red lips. Muttering a curse under his breath, he pulled his head inside. Walking to the bed, he motioned towards his hair. Picking up on the hint, Marshall began to run fingers through his hair and press his clothes flat. Passing by one of Marshall's mirrors, Gus was faced with red, swollen lips and disheveled hair. Another curse left his lips and he buried his head into his pillows.

Apple and Marshall kept their voices at low murmurs so Gus couldn't hear what they were saying. Instead, he played the moment he had with Marshall over and over in his head. He couldn't believe that it felt that good to kiss someone, let alone another guy! The bed dipped and he felt a hand on his upper back. Turning his head to the side, he saw Marshall drawing on his back with his finger. The half-bunny had his eyes downcast and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." The words left Gus' mouth before he could stop them.

Marshall looked up with wide eyes and his mouth dropped open, "What? No! Gus, I- I don't regret what happened at all! I don't know if you felt what I did- but _damn._ It felt amazing! Honest!" His hand went limp against Gus' back and he stood from the bed.

Rolling off the bed and onto his feet, Gus faced him. A smile slid onto his lips. Wrapping his arms around Marshall's shoulders, he pecked his lips. "In that case, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**There we go! Hope it wasn't too bad and I'll see you soon! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry that I've been kinda quiet lately, but I was able to make this. I really don't know why I've been so out of it, but I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall couldn't believe his ears, "Really? You mean it?" he asked pulling out of the blonde's arms, "I don't want to push you into something you don't want."

"Marshall, relax. I honestly didn't know I was gay. I had no idea. But kissing you… That wasn't something I could brush off. That meant something, and I'm not going to let it go. I'm not going to let you go." Gus poured every ounce of emotion into those words and Marshall felt himself tearing up.

Pulling him close, Marshall hugged him tight. A thought overtook him and his eyes widened. Pushing back he looked at Gus with scared eyes, "What about destiny?" He whispered.

Reaching a hand up, Gus brushed stray strands of hair off of Marshall's forehead. He felt his cheeks heat up at the affectionate gesture. "I don't think destiny will be a problem. My story ends with me and my sister going home. After that, I'm free." Cupping his face, Gus looked him dead in the eyes. "And you?"

Marshall found it easier than he expected to respond, "I'm not mentioned after the tea party scene. I suppose, in your logic, I'm free after that." He was still hesitant, but proceeded to bend down and press their lips together. It was short and sweet. It left them both with goofy smiles on their faces. Leaning their foreheads against one another's they felt as if nothing could go wrong. Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

"I'm going to have to tear you away from that cousin of yours. She is nothing but trouble and is always dragging you down with her." Gus rolled his eyes as he scrubbed at the floor of the headmaster's office.

"She just likes a thrill," Gus said, and at that Marshall scoffed. "She does! And she's not dragging me down with her, I love sweets just as much, remember?"

Giving a sigh, Marshall nodded. Reaching down, he tugged at the collar of Gus' shirt, pulling him up to standing. Lifting a hand to brush over Gus' lips, Marshall whispered, "Well I love _you,_ remember?"

Gus bit his lip and moved further into Marshall's arms, "I know. I'm sorry. She's family, you know? I just can't say no."

A soft smile slid onto Marshall's lips and he shook his head lightly, "I'm not asking you to abandon her, just try not to get into as much trouble. I feel like it's been weeks since we spent the night hanging out together."

Glancing around quickly to check that they were alone, Gus lunged forward to brush his lips over Marshall's, "I know. I know. I promise that I'll rush and be back by 7. We can spend the rest of the night doing whatever you want. I promise."

Chuckling quietly, Marshall pulled away and walked backwards down the hall, "I hope that you can keep that promise." At the questioning look from the blonde he elaborated, "My dad sent us a ten pack of chocolate bars."

"Wait, really?" Gus said, mouth watering for the candy.

"Yup," Marshall said with a smirk, "Told you he liked you." Marshall had never been ashamed of his sexuality, so his father was very aware of his relationships. Through letters and calls, Marshall told his father everything about Gus and his father was more than happy for him.

On the other hand, Gus was much more personal about it. Hilda and his mother didn't know and he had no idea how to tell them. He had a feeling that his mother would understand, but Hilda was far from understanding in that department. She was disgusted to learn that Marshall was gay, and even more so that he was roommates with her brother. He debated talking to his mom about it, but is still on the fence about it. Shaking his head, Gus scrubbed the floor with a quicker incentive. Because, let's be honest, he _really _wanted that chocolate.

* * *

**There we go! I hope that you guys liked it! I really do apologize that I haven't been around much, but I'm going to try to change that. Other than that, I will see you guys soon. Bye!**


End file.
